Fragments
by humanglitch
Summary: A smattering of Malec in one sentence drabbles. #26: It was two in the morning but neither of them were catching any sleep, so they curled up in the front room under a pile of blankets eating chocolate chip pancakes with Project Runway on the TV.
1. Chapter 1

***Makes terrible, hurried attempts to update things* **

**Warnings: Implied suicide, character death, Magnus' music taste. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. **

**01\. Sketch**

After Magnus stumbled from the bedroom wailing about his missing eyeliner pencil, Alec looked down in horror at what he had been using to draw with for the past two hours and decided that now would be a good time to run.

**02\. Makeover**

Alec stared, fear rising inside him as he took in what had happened to his face. Slowly, his trembling hands rose to touch the damage, his brain scrambling for answers. _No…not this! Anything but this…_  
"Alexander, darling," Magnus sighed, "It's only eye shadow. I'll take it off if you want."

**03\. Shatter **

It didn't feel real.  
A pool of crimson on the tile floor. A slash. A small knife, laying where it had fallen next to the body. Not even a note.

**04\. Appetite**

"Alec? Chairman Meow got into the fridge again and let's just say that the Thanksgiving turkey is now in a better place."

**05\. Tall Story**

"…and that, darling, is how I almost brought down the Soviet Union. Don't look at me like that! It's true!"

**06\. Excitement**

The novelty of accidentally switching bodies with Alec wore off as soon as the shadowhunter had too much fun playing with the magical sparks and set most of Magnus' apartment on fire.

**07\. Difficult**

_Nothing is harder work than dating a shadowhunter_, Magnus thought as he read the note Alec left on the kitchen table for when the warlock had woken up: _There was a demon attack in Central Park so I had to go and I will try not to die, but if I do, it probably couldn't be helped._

**08\. Cinema**

"Magnus, you can't throw popcorn at other paying customers, whether they were talking in the film or not!"

**09\. Pop**

Magnus discovers Taylor Swift. Alec wonders how many times he would have to hit his head against the wall before he knocks himself out.

**10\. ****Perfume**

Magnus' search for a perfume that could provide him with fragrant fabulousness and not give Alec a headache simultaneously was proving futile.

**11\. ****Inappropriate**

Alec had never been happier when Magnus proposed to him…he didn't even care that doing it over dinner with his entire family might not have been the right place to do it: Jace had spewed coffee everywhere and Mayrse collapsed in a dead faint.

**12\. ****Different**

How a flamboyant warlock with a tendency to bedazzle everything in sight fell in love with a quiet shadowhunter who wouldn't wear anything that wasn't black was a mystery to the entire Lightwood family.

**13\. Wedding**

Three swallowed rings, two hairballs and one destroyed pillow later, Magnus finally gives in and admits that Chairman Meow probably shouldn't be the ring bearer.

**14\. ****Spell**

It was about two weeks before Jace and Isabelle realised that the cat that had insisted on following them everywhere was actually their brother Alec, and that Magnus had messed up an enchantment to spectacular and hilarious results.

**15\. ****Phobia**

_Putting a spider on Alec's pillow as a joke is not a good idea,_ Magnus thought as he put together the last of the destroyed furniture and yanked a firmly-wedged seraph blade from the mattress.

**16\. ****Together**

"Magnus," he whispered.  
The warlock squeezed his hand. "Together?"  
"Together," he smiled faintly, before everything fell away.

**17\. ****Mess**

"I love you to bits darling, but if you keep leaving bloody footprints and a trail of filthy goo every time you come back from hunting, I am going to have to ask you to undress before you come in."

**18\. ****Uncomfortable**

"Maybe if you stop yelling at me I'll actually give you an explanation as to why I was not lying."

**19\. ****I Love You**

There's always time to say it, no matter how much of a rush he's in.

**20\. ****Creative**

"By the angel, we are worse at cooking than Izzy."

**21\. ****Jealousy**

Magnus wanted to watch Gossip Girl, not Doctor Who, but apparently that was what Alec had suddenly become hooked on.

**22\. ****Shopping**

"Oh, _wonderful_, here comes the manager."

**23\. ****YouTube**

Of all the introductions to pop culture Magnus had administered to Alec, YouTube was probably the best. Three hours later the Shadowhunter turned up at the Institute mumbling sleepily and waving a laptop around. What Magnus had actually shown him remains one of the many mysteries of the Institute.

**24\. ****Insistent**

"Can I plan the wedding?"  
"No."  
"I'm your sister!"  
"Iz—"  
"It will be brilliant!"  
"By the angel, Izzy—"  
"I'm mentally sketching all the carriages right now!"

**25\. ****Dysfunctional **

Two screaming, glitter spilling, food throwing hours of babysitting Clary and Jace's daughter Magnus decides there should be TV show called 'Dysfunctional Parenting with Alec and Magnus'.

**humanglitch**

**X**


	2. Chapter 2

**By the angel, it's been a long time. **

**Warnings: Usual bouts of character death and violence. Slaughter of the basic rules of grammar.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**26\. Morning**

It was two in the morning but neither of them were catching any sleep, so they curled up in the front room under a pile of blankets eating chocolate chip pancakes with _Project Runway_ on the TV.

**27\. Empty**

He wakes up screaming his name every night, desperately clutching at the air where _he_ used to be, and that overwhelming flood of emotions comes crashing back in to drag him under _he's drowning he's drowning_ because he's gone and he's _never _coming back.

**28\. Happy**

Somehow, he's happier in a glittery apartment with his demented sparkly boyfriend and a stupidly fluffy cat than he is anywhere else in the world**.**

**29\. Fabulous**

After two hours of carrying bags, trudging around _angel_ knows how many shops and listening to Magnus talk endlessly about colours and brands and glitter, Alec flings his patience out of the window and finally tells his boyfriend he looks fabulous in whatever he buys so _they do_ _not need to go back in that store again._

**30\. Adventure**

Magnus just laughed as Alec yelled about how he should _not_ find this funny and they were now on the run from _ten mundane police cars_ and he had better have a _really good_ explanation to tell his mother or they were both _so _dead.

**31\. Date**

Their second date consisted of a flooded apartment, a lost cat, an allergic reaction, an awkward silence and an explosion, a sprinkle of magic, a bashful kiss and a promise to meet up next Friday.

**32\. Okay?**

Alec could easily watch a sad movie without crying. It took around five tissue boxes and a lot of chocolate, however, before Magnus got over The Fault in Our Stars.

**33\. Magic**

One minute he was making a sandwich in a shirt, the next he was making a sandwich _without_ a shirt.

**34\. Final Straw**

"What's a Gucci? Did you get another cat?"

**35\. Dependency**

Being snowing in all week is all fun and games until Alec finds out the coffee machine is broken and decides there is _no way_ he'll survive this.

**36\. Pirates**

"So…we are going to Peru? To be _pirates?_ Magnus, I feel like I am missing the relevant backstory here and when you have a relevant backstory it's _never_ a good one."

**37\. Repentance**

"I'm fine."

**38\. Accidents**

Excluding the cat incident, Magnus has 'accidentally' turned Alec into a girl, a biological hazard, a six year old, a warlock, a guinea pig, and a guinea pig warlock.

**39\. Photography**

Magnus tries to take a nice photo and proudly presents a perfectly focused portrait complete with an artful lens flare. Alec tries to take a nice photo and is awarded with a smudged image of a shoe.

**40\. To Be or Not To Be**

"I'm not an expert, but I do know _Hamlet_ is definitely not about pork."

**41\. Saviour**

Air continues to evade his lungs and the world is still spinning and a thousand colours are rushing across the muddled mess that is supposed to be his vision, but the icy hands and the concrete are gone and replaced by sweeping cloaks and strange glowing eyes that consume his mind entirely.

**42\. Impossible**

This is it – it's over. It's all over. After years of successful prevention, the impossible has occurred. The impossible. The one thing that he knew had to be avoided at all costs had become a reality. Magnus is in tears. Alec is rolling his eyes. _A pimple has appeared on Magnus' forehead_.

**43\. Pets**

Chairman Meow look faintly horrified to find that he now has to deal with not only a glittery warlock but also numerous dogs, hamsters and rabbits scattered across the apartment.

**44\. Pets and Regret**

The rabbits turned out to be a bad idea. Two days later the rabbits have…err, multiplied about fifty times.

**45\. Pets, Regret, and Shoes**

Magnus finds that the growing rabbit population have taken up residence in his Prada shoe collection.

**46\. Scream**

They're silent screams; ones only audible through cloaked darkness and behind closed doors, ones only audible through tortured eyes and bruised knuckles, ones once chased away by someone who doesn't care anymore and probably never will again, ones that said, "How can it not change anything?"

**47\. Frozen**

After an eternity of watching as the world races past him while he remains unchanged Magnus finds himself wishing constantly for some way to slow it down, to just pause time and breathe in relief of stillness. But it's only when he's left staring at the lifeless body in the snow that time really does grind to a halt and doesn't start moving again and Magnus decides that _maybe it never will. _

**48\. Statue**

It's lucky that nobody notices when Magnus decides that the statue Abraham Lincoln would be better replaced by a scandalous sculpture of a man with spiky hair and a jaunty hat before Alec digs an elbow into Magnus' ribs and tells him to change it back.

**49\. Reaction**

Nobody mentions the infamous allergic reaction that occurred when Magnus consumed a piece of garlic bread over dinner with the Lightwoods. It is a memory no one really wants to remember.

**50\. Vengeance **

As revenge for the incident with the eyeshadow, Alec replaces Magnus' shampoo with hair removal cream. The screams were so loud the neighbours actually called the police over.

**humanglitch**

**X**


End file.
